


What a nice surprise

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Maria jokes about having a threesome with Natasha, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Steve made someone cry, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/F, her girlfriend wants it to actually happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 19:18:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6533101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon request: Maria and the reader are in a relationship and one night Maria jokes about having a threesome with Natasha. She sees the look in the reader's eyes and decides she's actually going to get Natasha to have a threesome with them to surprise the reader</p>
            </blockquote>





	What a nice surprise

There is no better way to cool down from an exhausted day than drinking wine and cuddling with my girlfriend of three years. I had a particularly hard day, I had to put up with idiot recruits that thought they knew everything already. They didn't. One in particular questioned my qualifications in front of the avengers thinking she would impress them. It didn't work. Steve gave me the approval and the satisfaction of kicking her out of the program. Before the girl could complain Steve cut her off saying no prospective agents should talk to a superior like that. That was the first time we ever saw Steve make someone cry. Steve then went on to tell the rest of the recruits if they defy another superior they will be kicked out as well. Maria got wind of what happened and when I got home she already had two glasses waiting.

"I just wish I was there with you so I could of knocked that bitch out for talking to you like that" Maria tried to comfort me.

"It's alright honey watching Steve making her cry made up for it. Well that and I'm getting spoiled by sexy girlfriend" I held onto her inner thigh.

"Oh shoot and here I was going to suggest we ask Natasha to have a threesome with us. She'd have her way with you to make you forget about today." Maria teased but a smile came across her face when she saw I was smiling at the idea of a threesome.

"Alright I think we had enough to drink get your cute butt in the bedroom. I want to you in every position possible tonight" I set my glass of wine on the coffee table and made my way to our bedroom.

*next day Maria's pov*

"You look like shit Hill what's wrong" I heard Natasha as she stepped into my office. She wasn't wrong though, y/n kept me up all night. Not that I minded though orgasm after orgasm, I'm surprised I was able to leave her to go to work early.

"Thanks, y/n kept me up all night" I looked up at the redhead.

"You two never fail to amazing me, so she's an animal in bed?" Natasha asked. I was thinking about my joke that I made about her joining us and y/n smiling at the thought.

"Yeah she is, actually your name popped up before we ripped each others clothes off"

"Really what were you two talking about" Natasha now sounded more interested.

"You joining us, y/n's eyes lit up with the idea. strangely I kind of want to watch my girlfriend have sex with someone else." Natasha smiled at what I said. "I think it's great idea for you to join us by the way, seeing as you check her out when you think I'm not looking" Natasha's eyes widened at the fact that she had been caught staring at her friends girlfriend. "I thought I would throw you a bone."

"You know I would never try and get in between your relationship right? You're like a sister to me and I don't want to ruin it." Natasha tried to reassure me.

"I know. I just thought if you had sex with her you will get it out of your system and stop checking her out."

"Alight, I'm up for it. I'll see you two at your place. What time do you want me there"

"Y/n gets out at seven so be at our place at six thirty to set it up for her" I looked up at Natasha who was looking at the ground and smiling.

"I'll see you then and thank you for this."

"Trust me thank you, this is going to win me points for being the best girlfriend ever. Try and wear something lace, y/n goes crazy when I wear lace."

"Got it, I'll see you then" Natasha spoke before leaving with a smirk on her face. I just hope I didn't make a mistake in asking her to join us.

*later y/n pov.*

Exhausted from work I treaded slowly into my apartment. I just want to eat, hang out with Maria and go to sleep. Speaking of Maria, where is she?

"Maria?" I shouted as I looked for her in the kitchen.

"In the bedroom babe, I have a surprise for you" I heard Maria's voice from the other side of the door.

"Maria I love you soooo much, but I'm really tired and-" I froze as i look inside the bedroom. Natasha in a sexy black dress her lace bra shown slightly.

"Hey y/n" Natasha stood up and walked towards me. Stopping only a few inches away and placed her hands on my shoulders.

"Hey Nat what are you doing here? Where's Maria" I looked around and saw Maria appear from the bathroom in a red dress.

"Right here sweetie" Maria made her way over to me and kissed my lips. "I told Nat about what we talked about yesterday, you know the threesome and she is more than willing to join us. Right Nat?" I turned to face her and noticed her staring at my lips.

"Yes, I mean how can I pass up the chance to have sex with you y/n. You're fucking hot, Maria is a very lucky woman" Natasha gaze never left my lips.

"And because I'm a good friend and girlfriend I thought we could make it happen. But this is a one time thing, I'm just sick of nat looking at you the way I look at you." Maria replied as she started to unzip my uniform. "Go ahead and kiss her, I'm giving you permission." With my hand around the back of her neck I leaned in and kissed Natasha. She kissed me back immediately and she pressed herself against me. Maria got behind me and started to remove my uniform as she pressed herself behind me. I reached behind Natasha and started to unzip her dress.

"Fuck Maria, y/n is an amazing kisser" Natasha reached behind me and Maria to unzip Maria dress as I started nibbling on her neck.

"I know" she let her dress fall as she unclasped my bra. I stepped out of my uniform and Maria started to slip my underwear off. "Let's go over to the bed" Natasha pulled away as we all climbed on the bed. Maria took off her bra and underwear as sat against the headboard. "Y/n babe come sit between my legs" I crawled over to her and settled myself between her legs. I tilted my head up and to the side and kissed Maria's chin before she looked down on me. Soon her lips were on mine as we felt the bed sink a little. Natasha now completely naked moved my legs so they were on top of Maria and started kissing her way up. I let go of Maria's lips as I felt Natasha's lips on my clit.

"Mmm" I began to run my hands through her hair enjoying the feeling of Natasha sucking on my clit.

"You like what she's doing to you y/n, Nat circle your tongue around the clit she shivers when I do that to her" Maria suggested as she started playing with my nipples. I moaned my approval. Natasha did what Maria told her to do and I felt shiver down my spine.

  
"Ahhh yeah Natasha ! ! ! !" I gripped her hair tight as she pushed two of her fingers inside me "fuck, yes" I started to arch my back but Maria pulled me back onto her.

"I told you, fuck babe is she making you feel good" Maria started leaving hickeys on my neck.

"YESSS ahh fuck Natasha move your fingers faster" squeezing my eyes shut as Maria held onto me. "Ahhhhh fuck yes yes yes ahhhh Natasha oh my god ! ! !" I screamed as Natasha moved her head from side to side causing more friction on my clit as I rode my orgasm.

"Mmmm y/n that's it cum all over Natasha, let her taste you" Maria egged me on. After a while Natasha came up and began to kiss me.

"You're so fucking good y/n" just as she was going to kiss me when I moved

"Kiss Maria" I demanded and I moved out of the way so she was able to kiss her. It started out slow but then Natasha slipped her tongue in Maria's mouth and it only got heated from there. I went back and forth kissing there necks and sucking their breasts. When the pulled apart they looked at me, they pulled me into a three way kiss. Our hands were touching each other as our breasts rubbed against each other. "Maria sweetie I want you to ride my face" I broke our kiss and smacked her ass.

"Oh god yes" I laid back down on the bed Maria swung her leg so she was hovering over my face. Holding onto the headboard she lowered herself until I hooked my arms around her thighs and lowered her completely. "Fuck y/n" Maria cussed at my tongue making contact with her core as Natasha spread my legs again. She moved herself so her slit was on top of mine. She started rocking her hips as she held onto my right leg.

"Ahh Nat" I pulled away from Maria briefly before attaching them again to Maria's pussy and started to tongue fuck her. Heavy breathing and cursing filled the room as were getting close to our high.

"Y/n ! ! ! ! " both Maria and Natasha said at the same time as they both came. I started to lick Maria clean as Natasha started moving faster determined to make me cum again.

"Natasha ahhh " I screamed again as finally came. Natasha slowed down until we both came down from our high and then untangled herself from me. Maria soon got off me and laid down next to me.

"This was fun, thanks Maria for letting me join you guys" Natasha started putting her clothes back on.

"No problem Nat, this was fun"

"Yeah it was" I added on as I smiled at Maria.

"And you never know Nat maybe I changed my mind and you can join us again some other time, if y/n is ok with it"

"Ha you know damn well I'll be ok with it sweetie"

"Just let me know when and I'll be here in a heartbeat" after getting dressed Natasha walked back to us and pecked our lips before leaving.

"Did you enjoy yourself y/n" Maria ask

"Yes, you're the best girlfriend EVER" I smiled at her.

"I know"

"What do you say we continue this though. I've had two orgasms and you only had one" I stated as I got on top of her.

"Oh yeah I'm more than ok with that" Maria smiled as we spent the rest of the night pleasing each other.


End file.
